emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8086 (5th March 2018)
Plot The Doctor informs Jai and Rishi that there's no indication Eliza has had a seizure and questions if there is another way Eliza could've got the bruises. Pete finds Ross watching children's television surrounded by empty bottles of beer. He encourages Ross to leave the house but Ross doesn't want anyone staring at his scars. At the farm, Moira tells Cain that if he wants to move in permanently, he needs to start getting along with Faith. Cain suggests Moira could get Faith to leave but Moira doesn't want that as Faith helps out with the farm and does housework. Moira doubts Cain will be able to manage to cook and clean so quips if she's impressed with his efforts, she'll throw Faith out. Pete manages to get Ross over to the café, but self-conscious Ross can't stand the stares and sympathy and storms out. Megan and Frank arrive at the hospital. Megan is shocked to see the bruises and questions how it could've happened. Whilst Cain attempts to work the hoover, the casserole dish on the hob boils over. Cain decides to call for help. Tracy confides in Rhona about sleeping with Phil for money when she was younger. David isn't pleased that another person knows about his wife's sordid past. Brenda and Bob inform Laurel that they're going to set a date for their wedding. When Priya arrives at the hospital, Rishi explains the doctors haven't confirmed Eliza had a seizure, so questions Priya about snapping at Amba and Eliza. Priya can't believe her father suspects of hurting her niece. Lydia cleans the farmhouse and Marlon prepares dinner whilst Cain sits with his feet up. When Cain hears Moira, Faith and Eric approaching, he ushers Marlon and Lydia into the bedroom. Rhona assures Tracy she's done nothing to be ashamed of. Jai and Megan have been told if the doctors can't find a medical reason for Eliza's bruises, social services will be involved. Priya informs Jai and Megan that Rishi has got it into his head that she's responsible for hurting Eliza. Everyone is impressed with the meal 'Cain' prepared. When Cain orders Faith to pack her bags, Moira admits she wasn't being serious about throwing Faith out. Faith starts criticizing the food as Marlon and Lydia listen in. Marlon can't stand his food being bad mouth so walks into the kitchen and reveals he was the one who made dinner. Priya explains how she lost it the other day but maintains she didn't hurt Eliza. The doctor informs the Sharmas that it's now clear Eliza's bruises weren't a result of a seizure so social worker Ruth Shepperton has a few questions for Jai and Megan. Pete asks Ross about counselling again. Ross insists talking about his feelings won't change anything, getting revenge on whoever did this to him will. In the Pirate Ship, Laurel, Bob, Arthur and Dotty have fun as they attempt to piece together Ashley's window. Brenda appears and informs Laurel she and Bob have set the date for their wedding - 10th May. Moira finds Cain in the pub and asks him to move in. Cain insists he isn't trying to be difficult, but he can't live with his mum because he can only handle her in smalls doses as he's only just stopped hating her. Moira agrees to have a word with Faith. After speaking with the social worker, Megan and Jai inform Priya and Rishi that Eliza's injuries are being treated as suspicious and as a result, Eliza can't leave hospital until a specialist doctor checks her over. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *Doctor - Jill Myers *Ruth - Susan Mitchell Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Room B1 *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and master bedroom *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pirate Ship *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Ross is seen watching an episode of the early-2000s children's TV show , featuring the voice of TV presenter . This is curious, as the show ended in 2004 and has in fact not been rerun for some years. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,840,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes